theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Maverick Marshalls
Maverick Marshalls is a working title for Maverick's first Ambush Game. It will revolve around the enigmatic Maverick Jedi and will play a little bit differently than the other games. However, since Maverick does not have the resources to make a set or the characters, he may have to ask one of the previous hosts for help. It is currently in the writing stages of development. Though this game won't feature that many deaths, it will be very emotional and philosophical in some parts. Setting The story is about the Maverick Jedi, a secret group of force users, who adopt the morals of the Jedi, but posess the power of the Sith. Because of this, they are extremely powerful and because of their unique training, they have a very good sense of justice. The planet that will act as the setup of the game is Mervis, where the Maverick Jedi's castle is located. The planet is also home to the mysterious Unkonown Union, a small group of star systems that lie beyond the outer-rim. The Union and the Maverick Jedi have always tried to remain hidden, so the Jedi and Sith, don't ruin their peace, but there are some Maverick Jedi who want to tell the galaxy where they are and who they are. Luckily, Valkaris, the leader of the Maverick Jedi finds out about this, and formulates a plan to stop them by voting off the suspects one by one. Story Prolouge Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Characters Host Characters Valkaris: The main host of the game and Field Marshall of the Maverick Jedi. Darth Dracus: A former Sith Lord and secondary host of the game. Bool: A Maverick Jedi Marshall, who is essentially a globe of silver light. Bool acts as another host character. Milba Sansuo: A leading forensic and tracking expert, she has the unique ability to see into the recent past of an object. Playable Characters #Necten Lokhan: A Maverick Jedi Marshall with a very calm think, first personality. #Jeega Tua'ja: A thrid level Marshall, she usually prefers to be reliant on the force than her lightsaber. #Farrow Huard: Famous for bringing down a black market all by himself, he always tries not to kill his enemies and has a sensible personality. #Encelur Idis: One of the most leading mental teachers in the Maverick Jedi, she is always interested in how everything works, particularly the mind and thought process. #Qualpam Mor: Leader of a leading excursion squad, he loves the stars, but get easily sick when space travelling, hence his hatred of most transport that flies and his open book personality. #Isk Pooj: She is the highly proud leader of one of the best known security forces in the Maverick Jedi and does not tolerate laziness. #Limith Horgoron: One of Valkaris' closest friends. He is wise, yet he lacks focus at times. #Marl Fefrin: A member on the Maverick Jedi science community, he works at an incredibly fast pace, but enjoys slowly reading literature. #Malvar Cummil: A developer in Maverick Jedi technology, he always like to have some creature comforts around him. # Roles Loyal Team: Teasers Teaser 1 Music Inspired by Ivar's unique sountrack for his games, Maverick will also include a soundtrack for his game and will use some actual songs. Trivia *Even though the idea of the game was created quite early, the whole idea of the Maverick Jedi had been circling in Maverick's head for more than a year. *This will be one of the few games where the convicted are arrested and not executed. *This will also be the first game since Star Smugglars where the host won't be doing the pictures. *Maverick's screen name is inspired by the idea of the Maverick Jedi. *The playable characters will have personalities, to help players with roleplay, but they still can come up with their own back stories. *Seeing how the scum team have so easily lost several recent games, Maverick plans on giving the scum team a new ability. *It's possible that a sequel will be made and could lead on to become a quadrilogy. *Maverick hopes to host this game in September, but this all depends on the timing and how long phase 4 will be. *It will have possibly four teasers. *Three teasershave already been created. The first was made by Potato, the second was by Scruffy and the third was done by Spider. Category:Games Category:Maverick-Canon Category:Phase V Category:Future Games